Automated speech recognition (ASR) engines enable people to communicate with computers. Computers implementing ASR technology can recognize speech and then perform tasks without the use of additional human intervention.
ASR engines are used in many facets of technology. One application of ASR occurs in telephone networks. These networks enable people to communicate over the telephone without operator assistance. Such tasks as dialing a phone number or selecting menu options can be performed with simple voice commands.
ASR engines have two important goals. First, the engine must accurately recognize the spoken words. Second, the engine must quickly respond to the spoken words to perform the specific function being requested. In a telephone network, for example, the ASR engine has to recognize the particular speech of a caller and then provide the caller with the requested information.
Systems and networks that utilize a single ASR engine are challenged to recognize accurately and consistently various speech patterns and utterances. A telephone network, for example, must be able to recognize and decipher between an inordinate number of different dialects, accents, utterances, tones, voice commands, and even noise patterns, just to name a few examples. When the network does not accurately recognize the speech of a customer, processing errors occur. These errors can lead to many disadvantages, such as unsatisfied customers, dissemination of misinformation, and increased use of human operators or customer service personnel.